Seto's Baby-Sitting Adventure!
by AnotherJounin
Summary: What happens when Seto and Mokuba babysit for two terrors? CHAPTER TWO NOW UP! MORE TROUBLE!
1. In the Beginning

Author's Notes! First, may I say that I have not seen a terrible lot of Yu- gi-oh, so my cousin, Elvish Gundam Card has attempted to fill in most of the gaps. Second, I know this has been done before, this is just my take, 'k? Third, Elvish Gundam Card (or EGC) has been sick recently and has asked me to tell her fans (she has fans??( Why haven't I any? *sobs*) that Wandering is on hold for a bit. Lastly and leastly: Roses are blue, violets are red, don't sue me or, you'll get hit in the head. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT A FEW BOOKS ON ANCIENT CULTURES- TRY TO TAKE THEM AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
  
Seto's Baby-sitting Adventure!  
  
/Peace, quiet…lots and lots of warm water- a thought struck Seto. No, Mokuba's downstairs playing yet another computer game. The company is doing fine…what's bothering me?/ For the life of him, he could not think of much. /Ah, leave it! How often do I get even an afternoon off- never mind a whole day? Nothing important/- the phone rang. Seto sighed. Unfair. He got out of the bath, put on his dressing gown, walked into his bedroom and picked up the phone. "What?" he asked curtly in his best 'I'm in a terrible mood, hang up or get fired' voice.  
  
"Hi Seto!" someone chirped. Someone he couldn't fire, because she didn't work for him. "It's me, Cora. You forgot, didn't you?"  
  
Cora…who? She was still talking. "Didn't Mokuba tell you?"  
  
Never one to admit he didn't know what someone else was talking about, Seto replied: "Of course he told me."  
  
"Then why aren't you here? You're late!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just hurry up, all right? I've got to go soon. Bye!"  
  
Seto turned off the phone and hit the intercom. "Mokuba! You've got some explaining to do!"  
  
"What is it, Nii-san?" Mokuba asked, standing in the doorway of his room.  
  
"Who's Cora?"  
  
"She works at the hospital. Remember when Bakura broke his arm and you, me and Yugi took him to hospital? I met her there. She has two younger sisters and her parents are dead. We started talking, and she told me there was a meeting she had to go to if she wanted to get promoted, but she couldn't get anyone to sit for Kelsey and Rachel, so I volunteered us."  
  
"You what?" Seto didn't even want to hear Mokuba repeat it, but he said it anyway. "Out of the question! You volunteered us, you go baby-sit!"  
  
"But Seto, I can't sit by myself! I'm not old enough to yet!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before you volunteered."  
  
"Please, Nii-san?" Mokuba was giving him those dratted puppy-eyes. "I thought you'd understand."  
  
Seto growled but started to get changed. "All right, I give, get out of my room!"  
  
"Thank you, Nii-san!" Mokuba rushed over and hugged him. "I'll get my stuff together, see you in the car!"  
  
Ten minutes later, Seto got in the driver's seat and resigned himself to listen to Mokuba chatter about baby-sitting, the fact that he had never sat before, and on and on… He sighed. Normally he would listen, but right now, he felt stressed. He didn't want to look after someone else's kids, wasn't his brother enough? He briefly shot a look at the sky, wondering if someone was really in charge up there, and if so, if they had it in for him, or did it just feel that way.  
  
Not too long after these thoughts, they pulled up at Cora's house. A harried looking young woman ran out. "Okay, you're finally here- I can probably still make the train! Rachel's asleep, Kelsey's in her room, dinner's in the fridge, emergency numbers are next to the phone. Thank you both so much!" she gushed and was in her battered car and racing down the road.  
  
Kelsey was in her room, strangling her Barbie doll. "And then I'll hang you from the highest pinnacle of the tower, traitor!" She turned as she heard the door open, then ran up to Seto and kicked him hard in the shins. Seto went down.  
  
"What was that for?" he grated, in agony.  
  
"Hi!" she chirped. Then she saw Mokuba. "Cootie!" she shouted and ran at him- but did not kick his shins, rather she hung on to him tightly. "Cootie! I'm so glad you could come! Your brother is nasty!"  
  
"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"She kicked me in the shins, that's what's wrong!" Seto fairly shouted.  
  
Mokuba looked shocked. "Kelsey, you didn't, did you?"  
  
"Of course not, Cootie!" Kelsey laughed. "He banged his shins on my table."  
  
"Seto, that was very clumsy of you! Then lying too!" Mokuba said, eyes slightly glazed. "Apologize to her."  
  
"I'd rather-" Some very rude replies came to mind, but Seto controlled himself and did not say them. "I'd rather _not_!" he said sharply. Suddenly an ear-splitting yowl rent the air!  
  
More to come soon- if you review!! 


	2. Enter Rachel

"What in the world is _that_? Seto asked, covering his ears.  
  
"Rachel," Kelsey said brightly. "She probably needs changing. C'mon Cootie, let's hang Barbie!"  
  
Seto found Rachel's room, with two year old Rachel howling her head off on her cot. Seeing him, she only howled the louder. "Just great," Seto said quietly to himself. Gingerly he picked her up.  
  
"Wanora!" she shouted, hitting Seto in the noise with her stuffed rabbit. He quickly disarmed her, putting the rabbit back in on the cot. That was a mistake. She wailed loudly until he gave her back the rabbit. "Wanora!" she repeated.  
  
"'Wanora'?"  
  
Rachel sighed and spoke very slowly and clearly. "Wann 'Ora!"  
  
"You want Cora?"  
  
Rachel nodded and began chewing her rabbit's ears.  
  
"Cora had to go to a meeting. I'm Seto," he introduced himself.  
  
"Seh-oh?"  
  
"Close enough."  
  
A scream split the air. "Mokuba!" Seto rushed into Kelsey's room, still carrying Rachel. Mokuba was not in sight, but Kelsey was standing by her now open window, giggling. Seto ran over. Mokuba was holding onto the ledge for dear life.  
  
"Sorry, Cootie!" Kelsey called, unhelpfully.  
  
"Seto, help!"  
  
Seto pulled him in and turned to Kelsey. "What exactly-"  
  
She interrupted. "We were hanging Barbie, but Mokuba fell out. It wasn't that long of a fall!"  
  
"She pushed me!" Mokuba protested.  
  
"Kelsey!"  
  
"He _tripped_!" Kelsey pouted. "It's not my fault if he's clumsy."  
  
Seto took a deep breath and tried to think of what the punishment for that should be. What was it called again? Oh yes. "Time out. Twenty minutes, in your room."  
  
"Twenty _minutes_? Cora _never_ makes me do time out! It's for babies!" Kelsey shouted and kicked Seto in the shins again. This time, Seto bit his lip and did not clutch his shins in agony, seeing as it would be difficult to do with Rachel in his arms.  
  
"She's better behaved than you are!" Seto said as he, Mokuba and Rachel exited.  
  
Downstairs, Mokuba and Rachel started playing with blocks. Seto opened his briefcase and began to work on some papers he had brought along in case of such quiet time. Then his cellphone rang. Before he could say anything, Cora began talking. "Hi, Seto! Listen, the conference was delayed a bit, so I got here ontime, but I won't be home until later- a lot later, like ten, instead of seven. Is that okay?"  
  
Seto glanced at the clock. Currently, it was two fifteen. /What's two hours more?/ part of him thought. /Life or death?/ his saner part replied.  
  
Cora took his silence for assent. "Great! See you later!"  
  
A scream shattered the semi-silence. /Not again!/ Seto thought, running up the stairs to Kelsey's room, wondering what the little terror had done now. 


End file.
